


Better Than Ambien, At Least

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tent Sex, does this count as public sex? uhhh maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: It wasn’t like he was getting off on grinding against him while Gladio and Prompto slept right beside them, or anything. That would benasty.





	Better Than Ambien, At Least

If he was going to ask, he may as well ask before any more time he could spend sleeping would be wasted. He didn’t have this much of a problem asking about it at home - since, y’know,  _ privacy -  _ but when shoved in a (too small) tent with two other guys unrelated to the situation at hand, it was… awkward, to say the least. 

 

“Specs?” Noct was actually so nervous he couldn’t reach out and touch him, which was a little ridiculous, but whatever. “Hey.”

 

He came to slowly, and only enough that he could groan, throw an arm over Noct, and drag him in closer. What, did he think he was cold or something?

 

...Noct _ was _ always cold, in all fairness, but that wasn’t what this was about. 

 

“Can’t sleep.” He prodded Ignis with a knuckle, hoping he wouldn’t make any noises loud enough that it’d wake anyone else up. They weren’t doing anything  _ yet,  _ but having Gladio or Prompto half awake for this would be horrifying. He tried again, a little louder, “ _ Ignis. _ ”

 

His eyes were closed but the hand he’d used to pull Noct in rubbed down his back, his movements slowed with sleep. “Quiet.” 

 

_ Nice. _

 

Ignis’ eyes were still shut, eyebrows barely furrowed as he lowered his hand on Noct’s back until he was palming his ass. He was _ really  _ going to do this while half asleep. Or while pretending to be asleep, at least.

 

Noct’s legs spread easily when Ignis tried to nudge his knee in between them, and while he wasn’t hard  _ yet  _ he was certainly going to get there sooner rather than later if he kept going on like this. With the hand on his ass, Ignis guided Noct to grind against his thigh, surprisingly careful not to urge him on too fast. Not that Ignis wasn’t careful - he  _ always  _ was - but he wasn’t even looking at Noct right now. Hell, Noct wasn’t even entirely sure that he was completely lucid.

 

The corners of Ignis’ mouth tilted up when Noct started moving of his own accord, and alright, so he  _ was  _ awake enough to know what was going on. Cool. He leaned forward until his forehead was right up against Ignis’ chest, his throat tightening when he tried to hold back a moan. Waking up Gladio and Prompto was  _ not  _ his prerogative right now, especially with the way he was hardening in his underwear and pressing down on Ignis’ thigh. There was no way to detangle from  _ that  _ one quickly, and even then, how could he explain away the boner? He couldn’t, that was how.

 

So, near silence was the goal here. Expecting Noct of all people to be  _ quiet  _ right now was unrealistic, at best. 

 

He tilted his hips to get more friction and okay,  _ that  _ was nice, especially with the way Ignis’ hand was edging into the back of his boxers and his arm underneath his head was tensing.

 

He made a high noise in the back of his mouth when one of Ignis’ fingers started circling his hole. It’s not that he was worried he’d try anything - lube was almost literally Ignis’ best friend - but  _ maybe  _ the thought of Ignis at least fingerfucking him when his other friends were  _ right there  _ was kinda hot.

 

Only a little bit.

 

It wasn’t like he was getting off on grinding against him while Gladio and Prompto slept right beside them, or anything. That would be  _ nasty. _

 

“Hush,” Ignis mumbled, bringing his knee up to press harder against Noct’s dick. Despite the fact that this was wonderful advice, and also pretty important, Noct elected to ignore it in favor of rocking his hips down and groaning into Ignis’ chest. 

 

“Easy for you t’say,” Ignis slept in a raggedy old t-shirt that Noct buried his hands into, one of his fingers hooking into a hole in the fabric. He was being overly-careful as to not jostle the tent - he  _ was  _ up against the wall of it, after all - but it was pretty fuckin’ hard to stay still when Ignis shifted his leg. Not enough to do anything intense, just a little movement back and forth. It was enough to get his hips rolling though, and his mouth hung open through labored breaths.

 

He was probably getting off embarrassingly fast, here, but the flat of two of Ignis’ fingers were pressing against his entrance and the friction on his dick was  _ so good,  _ not to mention the whole “could be caught at any time” deal. 

 

“Want you to,” he inhaled shakily, and pressed his face full on into Ignis’ chest to muffle himself when the pressure got a little  _ too  _ intense.

 

“Later.” He sounded so  _ calm,  _ like he wasn’t terrified that Prompto might be waking up on the other side of him. 

 

Noct wasn’t  _ proud  _ of the way he shook and moved his hips when he took a sudden turn and found himself on the verge of cumming, or how he tugged Ignis’ shirt so hard the fabric probably ripped just a little more. He moved erratically; the tent  _ must’ve  _ been shaking by now but no one seemed to notice besides Ignis, who was moving his knee in little circles and shushing him into his hair. 

 

His thighs tensed around Ignis’ leg when he came, and his entire body was so tense that he felt a cramp coming on, but  _ hey.  _ Didn’t moan, so. Cool.

 

Noct kept moving through his orgasm, if only slightly, and then relaxed against Ignis when he finished. With a grimace, he noticed that yes, he  _ had  _ opened the hole in Ignis’ shirt a bit more. Oops. That’d be easy enough to brush off as it just wearing wider, he supposed, so it wasn’t like they had a chance of being  _ caught,  _ but it was still sad.

 

His face was flushed when he finally relaxed and he’d definitely need to find somewhere to bathe in the morning (this was more than a job for wet wipes, thank you very much), but it was fine. Ignis’ hand pulled out of his underwear and instead began stroking up his back again, wary to avoid his scar. 

 

“Is that better?” He asked once Noct had gotten most of his breath back, and really, it was. His muscles were loosening, his eyes were drooping, and all he really wanted to do was nuzzle into Ignis’ neck and fall asleep there.

 

“Yeah.” His throat was dry but he could live with that, at least for now. They detangled their legs as best they could. “Thanks.” 

 

That must’ve been funny, because Ignis snorted into the crown of his head, his palm heavy against his back. “Go to sleep, Noct.”

 

He felt kind of bad for leaving Ignis hanging here, because he  _ was  _ hard right up against hip, but the entire point of this was for him to sleep, not to… full out have sex in front of other people. He yawned, tears coming to his eyes, and shifted so he was just a bit closer to Ignis. 

 

“Aye aye, captain.” Probably slurred it too much for it to make too much sense, but whatever. 

 

“And Noct?”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“ _ Please  _ try to refrain from doing this in the future.” 

 

He laughed under his breath and pressed a kiss to his shirt, “Gotcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> :^p
> 
> [twitter,](http://www.twitter.com/LGN1S)or [check out my writing commissions, maybe?](http://www.makeela.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
